1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a package substrate on which multiple electronic components are mounted and to a method for manufacturing the package substrate.
2. Description of Background Art
Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. HEI 6-53349 describes a multichip module substrate. According to Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. HEI 6-53349, two LSIs are mounted on one substrate. The two LSIs are connected by multiple wiring layers. In Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. HEI 6-53349, the wiring layers are depicted in different insulating layers. The entire contents of this publication are incorporated herein by reference.